the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Layla
Layla was the female Human/Falmala headmistress of the Police Acquisition Division. Layla is a half-breed, although she claims merely to have "big bones." This is a necessity, however, as the approach to Falmalas (or part-Falmalas) is generally hostile. Biography Early life Layla was born to one mutant parent and one Falmala, making her a half-breed. She kept this heritage hidden, out of fear of the prejudice that would strike her were it to be revealed. She was likely educated at the Old Police Station in America, where she later became Headmistress of the Police Acquisition Division. It is unknown exactly when she acquired this rank. First NoHead War During the summer of 2007 Joseph and Layla visited the giants as envoys for Sheriff Bladepoint. Joseph described her bladework as "brilliant". Within seconds, she shiaked two of Golgomath's followers with her sword. She separated from Joseph during the return journey, however, because he would not abandon his captive sister Joanna, who proved to be a highly taxing travelling companion; she returned to the police station alone. During the Battle of Superhero University, Layla put it to Abernathy that she was a half-breed just like him —'' he was right, of course, but she was not inclined to concede such a point, and, for a while, avoided his company. However, Zett noticed that she did attempt to re-initiate contact with Joseph Abernathy while he dug in his garden, though apparently Joseph did not warmly greet her and she turned away. Later Life In August 2030, Layla attended the final of the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament with some of her teammates. Twelve years later, she paid respect at the double funeral of Red X and Andromeda. She and Force Baby comforted each other during this occasion, though this may have been inspired solely by the emotion of the moment. Physical description Layla was described to be a handsome woman: a pale-skinned face with a beak-like nose and large, brown eyes. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She dresses from head to foot in black satin, and is laden with opal jewellery. Despite her size and the expected savagery of her species, she is elegant and graceful. She is also a swift duellist, being able to ''shiak two giants within seconds of each other. Layla's contorted face and long fingers are both due to her half-Falmala background. Initially, she fiercely denied this, claiming that she merely looked "special". Personality and traits Layla was shown to have a sense of fair play. However, she was ashamed of being a half-breed, and claimed that she was simply "special". Though Joseph described as her as a fine, well-dressed woman, Layla did not complain once about having to climb over boulders or sleep in caves during her and Joseph's mission to visit the giants, which in turn implies that - despite her denial of her heritage - she was still a realistic woman who knew how to accept her circumstances for what they were. She also had a fiery temper and Joseph had to restrain her from attacking two NoHeads during the mission, leading him to speculate that this may be due to the French in her. Powers and abilities As the head of the Police Acquisition Division, Layla is a competent mutant deserving of the title bestowed upon her. She is of course able to sense mutantry in other individuals. Though she was never shown actually fighting, Layla has proven to be a capable duellist, since Joseph claimed that Layla performed excellently during their mission to rescue him when he was ambushed by the giants under Golgomath's command. He also said that she was able to do very fast bladework. As a half-Falmala, Layla had inherited the passive ability to resist many superpowers. Relationships Joseph Abernathy Layla seemed to have a good relationship with Joseph Abernathy. Though the two had a minor falling-out when Joseph implied (correctly) that Layla was part Falmala, they eventually reconciled and traveled together to appeal to the giants of the Northern colonies and dissuade them from joining forces with Mr. Stupid NoHead. The current status of their relationship is unknown, but they likely remained good friends. Force Baby ]] It is unknown if they previously met, but Layla was seen comforting Force Baby during Red X and Andromeda's funeral. Etymology Layla means "night" in Arabic. This was the name of the object of romantic poems written by the 7th century poet known as Qays. The story of Qays and Layla became a popular romance in medieval Arabia and Persia.http://www.behindthename.com/name/layla Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Half-breeds Category:Falmalas Category:Mutants Category:Police officers Category:Heroines Category:Unmarried individuals